love you, captain
by storywriter19
Summary: Zoro confesses to Luffy after 2 years of separation.


Love you, captain

Disclaimer= One piece does not belong to me.

Zoro was fighting with Sanji when he heard a 'bang'. "Let's check it out, maybe Luffy's there."

They were nearly there when they saw a figure carrying a huge bag ahead. Zoro instantly knew that it was Luffy because only he would carry such a big bag and think nothing of it.

"Luffy!" they called.

Luffy's head snapped up and his face broke up on a huge grin that would have been painful if he wasn't rubber.

"Zoro, Sanji!" Luffy called back. A grin also appeared on Zoro's face which nearly vanished when he saw the huge scar on his chest.

Zoro wasn't happy when he had received Luffy's message but he had understood. Now seeing such a huge scar on his chest, the anger, the sadness and the self disappointment appeared like a tsunami. He had trained very hard so that the situation 2 years ago wouldn't happen again. He had trained hard so that the straw-hat pirates stayed together and the pain that had appeared on Luffy's face before they had disappeared would never come again.

**XX**

They were on their way to fishmen island and Luffy was nowhere on sight but only Zoro noticed it. He went to the captain's quarter and saw luffy sleeping on the bed. He was not wearing any shirt.

He slowly made his way towards him. He stared at his face then his hand slowly made its way to the scar. He touched it softly and then looked at Luffy's face. He looked to be in deep sleep.

Zoro looked at the scar again then trailed his fingers on the scar. He knelt beside the bed then after making sure that Luffy was still asleep, he softly kissed the scar. He then placed his head on top of Luffy's chest and began to talk softly.

"Luffy , I missed you. You know, I was on my way to you when I received your message. I wanted to be with you even more after the message but I stopped. I remembered the pain in your face when we disappeared. You know something Ironic; I landed on Mihawk's Island. He trained me but only because I begged and I begged because I remembered your face. I don't want to see your face like that ever again. I will do anything. And I want to tell you something but I don't have the courage to tell you when you are awake. You see, when I was training on the Island, you constantly came into my mind. At first, I thought that I was just worried about you but after time on, I realized that I love you. I tried to remember when I began to fall in love and realized that it was when I first met you. I guess you could call it love at first sight but without the person knowing. Luffy, I love you and I never want to part with you ever again."

Zoro stayed silent after that, just hugging Luffy. Then a hand rested on his head and his head jerked up. He stared wide eyed at luffy who was staring at him with a small smile.

Luffy's other hand came to caress his cheek along with the hand on his head. He sat up and bought his face close to Zoro's. "I love you too, Zoro. Always have and always will."

Zoro continued to stare at luffy for a while then he blinked and smiled, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

Luffy's smile became bigger and then he kissed him. Zoro instantly kissed back. The kiss was soft at first but soon became heavy. Luffy licked Zoro's lower lip asking for entrance which was immediately granted.

They fought for dominance but Luffy won easily. He began to explore Zoro's mouth, mapping every inch. Zoro moaned at the ministrations.

Luffy then held Zoro and flipped him on the bed, so he was on top and Zoro at the bottom. He took off Zoro's exposed skin kissing every exposed skin. He also took off his pants to reveal that he went commando. He kissed and sucked everywhere except where it was needed the most.

"L… Luffy… stop teasing." Zoro managed to growl out between his moans and pants.

Luffy looked at Zoro and grinned then kissed the tip of Zoro's cock. He slowly licked his way down the hard staff. Then he licked his way back up the staff. He continued doing that until Zoro begged for more.

Luffy then slowly put Zoro's cock into his mouth. Then he began to bob his head up and down. Everytime he went up, he sucked hard on the head, making Zoro scream out.

Luffy then put two fingers inside Zoro's mouth and told him to suck. Zoro sucked and swirled his tongue around the fingers, making Luffy moan. After the fingers were wet enough, luffy took it out then positioned it in front of Zoro's asshole. He gave a hard suck the same time he entered a finger.

Zoro gave a loud moan. Luffy grinned and said, "A masochist, are you?" Zoro's blush darkened showing that it was the truth.

"Well, in that case…." He trailed off, putting another finger inside. He moved his fingers in and out. He entered another finger and pressed deep then he bend his fingers, pressing exactly on Zoro's prostrate.

"LUFFY!" Zoro screamed and came. Luffy swallowed the cum and sucked him dry. Then luffy licked his lips and said, "You are as delicious as you look."

Zoro blushed darker and his soft cock became semi-hard. Luffy then bended Zoro's knees so that his hole was plain in sight. Luffy took out his fingers with a groan of complaint from Zoro. Luffy chuckled then lubricated his cock with his spit. He then rammed himself inside Zoro causing Zoro to scream in pleasure and his semi-hardness became rock-hard.

Luffy chuckled then began to move. Luffy moved slowly until Zoro begged for more. "Luffy…. Faster… more, ram into me like a hammer does to a nail!"

And luffy did just that. He pulled until only his tip was inside then he slammed inside, hitting Zoro's prostrate.

"LUFFY!" Zoro cried and nearly cummed but was stopped by Luffy squeezing his cock.

"This is only the beginning." Luffy said then began to slam into Zoro, hitting his prostrate everytime. He then kissed Zoro, swallowing his every moans and grunts.

" Do you want more?" Luffy questioned Zoro. Zoro nodded. "Say it loud, loud enough for the eavesdroppers to flinch." He said knowing that all of his crewmates were listening. Zoro turned wide-eyes at the closed door. Luffy turned Zoro's face towards him and whispered in his ear. "Scream Zoro. Let them know how good you are feeling."

And scream Zoro did. "luffy! More… It feels so good, AHH!"

"Do you want more?"

Zoro nodded his head and shouted. "Yes! Give me more. Slam into me until I am a boneless heap!"

"Gear second."Luffy murmured then Zoro felt luffy get hot. His cock lengthened. Luffy moved faster and faster until he was a blur.

Zoro was a withering mess. "Luffy… please, let me cum, I can't hold it any longer."

Luffy let go of Zoro's cock and Zoro came with a scream of Luffy's name. the walls around luffy's cock tightened, making Luffy cum. His hot cum filled Zoro's hole.

Luffy then collapsed on Zoro's side and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Zoro rested his head on luffy's chest. "I love you, Luffy."

"I love you too." Then they fell asleep.

Outside the door was a pool of blood and on that pool laid the straw hat pirates with blood coming out of their nose. Only Robin was normal but it was probably because she had just came and therefore hadn't heard the sound.

**~finish~**


End file.
